


мгновения, потерянные во времени (moments lost to time)

by ryunosaur



Category: Original Work, The Amazing Adventures of Ryu and Iuniore
Genre: Backstory, Drabble Collection, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Original Character(s), Worldbuilding, dumb stupid bitches, will update tags as they go, Перевод, сборник драбблов
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryunosaur/pseuds/ryunosaur
Summary: Обрывки жизни Рюниори*, от милостей до ангста в самых разных AU!Легенды гласят, если прочтёте, будете жить в два раза дольше. :]*Рюниори - шип имя Рю и Аюниори, главных персонажей этого сборника драбблов.
Relationships: Ryu Konstant/Iuniore Argentum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. я подарю тебе изумруд (i give you an emerald)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [moments lost to time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116601) by [iuniore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuniore/pseuds/iuniore). 



> дарова! добро пожаловать в ад рюниори! этот фик (сборник переводов драбблов) будет обновляться по мере того, как мой друг юн или я будем писать короткие фики (и того, как я буду их переводить хаха)! надеюсь, вам понравится :]
> 
> если не указано другое, все драбблы происходят в канон майнкрафт au (это значит, что они в майнкрафт мире!)

С Аюниори всё просто. Она видит что-то, что ей нравится, будь то что-то милое или крутое, большое или маленькое, смешное или просто… отвратительное, она обязательно заберёт это себе.

Обычно это не очень-то и плохая привычка. Попросту умыкнуть маленький камушек или подобрать красивый листочек с лесной подстилки, по которой Аюниори любит бродить. Иногда доходит до того, что она забирает какие-нибудь строительные материалы типа кирпичика с красивым цветом или узором.

Но сегодня у неё что-то новенькое.

Она находит это “что-то”, когда раскапывает своей киркой больше места в небольшой пещере, которую они называют домом. Жизнь под землёй никогда не была в тягость для них обоих. Это место вызывает у них уютное чувство, даже с теми жуткими музыкальными дисками, под которые они вдвоём любят танцевать.

Изумруд, который Аюниори держит в своей лапе, сверкает ярче самых зелёных лугов. Она движет его под светом факела, и блики разлетаются по всей комнате, отбрасывая зеленоватый оттенок. Забавно! Аюниори никогда не видела зелёную шерсть.

Аюниори незамедлительно нарекает его своим. Он ей так сильно понравился! Нужно обязательно найти безопасное место, чтобы сохранить его в ценности и сохранности, только найти бы где…

Ах! _Точно._

Колеблясь, она просит Рю подойти. Конечно, жаль, что придётся расстаться с таким прекрасным драгоценным камушком, но она понимает, что Рю точно позаботится о нём должным образом. Плюс, она может посмотреть на него, когда захочет, если будет навещать Рю!

\- Что ты нашла на этот раз? - посмеиваясь, спрашивает Рю.

Аюниори часто находит что-то, чем можно было бы похвастаться, так что она не удивлена.

\- Ох? Что это?

Аюниори протягивает драгоценный камень:

\- Держи!

\- Это ведь… изумруд? - спрашивает Рю. - Но ведь это ты нашла его, я не могу принять такое!

\- Но я хочу, чтобы ты приняла! - Аюниори хмурится, будто ей больно. Её маленькие брови изгибаются, и Рю сразу же передумывает.

\- Я принимаю его, благодарю, - говорит Рю, и, будто солнце вышло, лицо Аюниори озаряет светом всё вокруг. - Только должна спросить… Почему ты даришь мне свои любимые вещи?

\- Потому что я люблю тебя больше всего на свете! - провозглашает Аюниори.

Её хвост то и дело виляет из стороны в сторону, и её зубастая улыбка становится всё шире и наполняется эйфорией.

\- Я дарю тебе те вещи, которые делают меня счастливой, потому что я хочу осчастливить и _тебя_!

Рю даже не знает, что сказать, или знает, но не может передать свои чувства в слова; ей всегда было трудно говорить о том, что она думает, так что она просто продолжает молчать. Она нежно улыбается и кладёт изумруд на свою полку с грудами других маленьких сокровищ, которые Аюниори подарила ей.


	2. история о TV голове (the story behind the TV head)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Как так вышло, что у тебя вместо головы стоит телевизор?"

\- Как так вышло, что у тебя вместо головы стоит телевизор? - недоумённо спросила Аюниори.

Она никогда не видела ничего подобного! Небольшая коробочка, которая едва покрывала плечи Рю, покоилась на её шее. Аюниори подумала, что это, наверное, довольно тяжёлая работа - носить что-то такое на себе весь день.

\- Не знаю, - тихим, взволнованным голосом ответила Рю.

Аюниори дарит ей успокаивающую, клыкастую ухмылку, сопровождающуюся пахнущим собачьим дыханием.

\- Просто так вышло, что он здесь.

\- Понятно, - отвечает Аюниори, хотя ни капли она не поняла. - А что насчёт цветов?

\- Цветов? - Рю подбирает рукой одно из растений, что вьётся вокруг её плеч.

Казалось, это наверняка неприятно, но Рю выглядела довольно счастливой и продолжала с любовью рассматривать цветок между её пальцами.

\- Они называются Синие Орхидеи. Мои любимый вид.

\- Это ты их принесла в себя, Рю?

\- Так и есть, - гордо проговаривает она. - Они мои _любимые_ , - повторяет она, радостно улыбаясь.


	3. тот, который с подушками (that one with the pillows)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды, когда Рю вышла в лес за дровами, Аюн придумала план.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заметка автора: написано частично под вдохновением после прочтения этих реддит постов (особенно третий скриншот) и скетча, который сделал рю [переводчик, который сейчас пишет это], когда мы говорили про вышеуказанные посты. надеюсь, вам понравится хехе

Однажды, когда Рю вышла в лес за дровами, Аюн придумала план.

И пока она сидит дома одна и ждёт возвращения Рю, она понимает, что она хочет, чтобы Рю уснула на ней.

“Как мило бы вышло!!” - гей-мозг Аюниори кричит. “Две твоих любимых вещей!! Рю!! И сон!!”

И так Аюниори начала обдумывать свой план. Она активирует рычаг, чтобы попасть в комнату Рю, и забираются по лестнице в спальню. Здесь стоит двуспальная кровать, для тех ночей, в которые Аюн забирается сюда, чтобы предотвратить Рю от случайного падения на пол.

Она отвлекается, лежа на простынях. Они пахнут прямо как Рю, и Аюн от этого становится грустно, и она продолжает хандрить на месте, пока не вспоминает свой план и моментально оживает.

Она собирает все подушки, что может найти, и скидывает их к подножию лестницы, после чего спрыгивает сама. Она проходит к балкону прямо в направлении фонтана. Птицы внизу удивлённо щебечут от неожиданной суматохи, но Аюниори игнорирует их. Она спускается по лианам вниз и топит все подушки, что нашла.

Через несколько минут все подушки были полностью промокшими и, разумеется, испорченными. Идеально.

Чтобы скрыть следы своего “преступления”, она проходит к закрытому порталу в Ад и продумывает через варианты. Раскрошить подушки на кактусовой ферме было бы слишком очевидно, и Рю точно бы увидела их до того, как план пришёл в действие. Если сжечь их здесь, Рю каким-нибудь волшебным образом точно бы узнала… Что если она разочаруется в ней?

Теперь план не выглядел таким уж отличным. Она пятится от портала и ускользает обратно в свою комнату, хвост понижен, буквально висит между ног. Аюниори открывает люк и скидывает все подушки вниз. Редстоун в этой комнате всегда поддерживал тепло, плюс жар лавового озера неподалёку точно сделает свою работу. Если уж они не высохнут до конца… Аюниори придётся выйти на охоту на куриц. Не может же быть всё настолько плохо?

Через секунду она слышит возвращение Рю. Похоже, она в хорошем расположении духа, если судить по громкости её шагов и по лёгкой мелодии, что она насвистывает по пути. Как только она спускается вниз по водному лифту, она зовёт Аюниори, и златоволосая сразу же забывает о всех её проблемах и бежит к ней.

\- Здравствуй, солнышко! - приветствует Рю.

Аюниори останавливается на секунду и чувствует, как что-то очень тёплое бурлит в её грудной клетке, но воспоминания о том, что она натворила ранее, взрываются вокруг неё, воспламеняя всё вокруг.

Прежде чем она успевает признаться в содеянном, Рю оглядывает её с ног до головы, всю промокшую от того, что она топила подушки в фонтане, и смеётся:

\- Что ты делала всё это время? Пошли, высушим тебя.

Она оставляет дрова, что она собрала, в коридоре и ведёт златоволосую в свою спальню. Она останавливается, когда замечает в каком состоянии сейчас пребывает её кровать, но ничего не говорит. От этого Аюниори чувствует себя ещё больше виноватой.

\- Разденешься? - спрашивает Рю, просматривая через свой шкаф.

Большинство её гардероба состояло из тёмных свитеров и водолазок, пары штанов, и хоть они и были стиранными, на них можно было увидеть парочку золотых волос. Через некоторое время Рю находит, что искала.

\- Ах! Это ведь твоё любимое, да?

Так и есть. Это тёмное худи, которое было фаворитом Аюн, только потому что Рю сказала, что ей нравится, когда Аюн носит его на себе. Оно хорошо сидит и создаёт свитерные лапки поверх реальных лап Аюн. Рю смеялась, когда Аюн надела его в первый раз, потому что её хвост не мог перестать вилять и держал заднюю часть худи на себе, что значило, что оно прикрывало не так много того, что должно было.

Сегодня Рю решает не давать пару штанов вместе с худи. Она садится на кровать и медленно снимая свою броню, ожидая, пока Аюн оденется.

\- Ты сегодня тихая, - замечает вслух Рю.

На секунду кажется, она скажет что-то ещё, и у неё появляется складка на лбу. Но она передумывает, качая головой, будто оставляя это для следующего разговора.

\- Расскажешь о своём дне?

Аюниори, что сейчас забиралась на кровать поближе к Рю, замирает. Рю оглядывает её с волнением. Проходит секунда, потом две.

\- Я ИСПОРТИЛА ВСЕ НАШИ ПОДУШКИ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я ХОТЕЛА ПООБНИМАТЬСЯ С ТОБОЙ.

Аюниори жмурится, чтобы не видеть реакцию, сжимая лапы так, что когти, кажется, прокалывают её кожу.

Рю протягивает свои руки, чтобы положить каждую из лап в свои ладони.

\- Всё в порядке, - успокаивает она. - Я знаю, что ты стараешься. Давай приляжем, и я тебя обниму.

\- Ты тоже хочешь? - с нетерпением спрашивает Аюн.

Её глаза слегка сверкают то ли от надежды, то ли от непролитых слёз.

\- Но я- Ты ненавидишь беспорядок. И я. Подушки. Прости. Ты-

Рю перебивает её лёгким поцелуем в нос.

\- Ты ведь извинилась! Так что ничего страшного. Сделаешь нам новые подушки. Только пусть это послужит тебе уроком, что всегда нужно хорошенько подумать, прежде чем делать что-то.

\- Я и подумала, - дуется Аюниори, хоть Рю и притягивает её ближе к себе. - Я правда всё продумала, и мне казалось, что это хорошая идея. Если в доме нет ни единой подушки, то ты бы уснула на мне…

\- Ты могла бы спрятать их. Или просто попросить меня, - нежно проговаривает Рю.

Даже так Аюн сворачивается всё больше в себя.

\- Что сделано, то сделано. Давай отдыхать.

На этом разговор и закончился.

Когда наступает утро, Рю просыпается с дискомфортом в шее и слишком большим количеством тепла вокруг из-за Аюн, что разлеглась на её грудной клетке, несмотря на то что она уснула в совершенно другом положении.

Рю не может скрыть улыбку со своего лица.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заметка переводчика: спасибо что прочли! надеюсь, вам понравилось. 
> 
> вот тут твиттер моего друга J, автора оригинала, @1uniore , и так же официальный твиттер Рюниори @official_iunryu , который ведём мы, команда R&J ! :]


End file.
